If you Say So
by joedan84
Summary: Pete teaches Chloe to ice-skate. Fluffy, rot your teeth, fun!


Started: December 8, 2002

Finished: December 11, 2002

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Skinwalker

Pairing: Chloe/Pete

Rating: PG

Category: Romance

Spoilers: Cool, Nicodemus

Summary: Pete teaches Chloe to ice-skate.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, though they're on my Christmas list!

Author's Note: This fic was inspired by a movie I saw on TV last night called 'Snow Queen.' Aww, so sad, yet so good!

****

If You Say So

"Pete, first of all this is _Crater Lake_," Chloe said, gesturing out the window of Pete's blue car. "Does the name Sean Kelvin ring any bells?!"

Pete cut the engine on the car. "Chloe, that was a year ago. Don't act so scared."

Chloe straightened her shoulders. "I'm _not_ scared. I'm just not too crazy about skating on a lake filled with meteor rocks."

Pete opened his door, shuddering at the blast of freezing air. "So, you're afraid you or I will become one?" he asked, hiding a smile by turning his back to climb out.

Chloe huffed, grabbing the white laces to her skates, and opening the door. "You act like it's impossible. If you don't remember you were once a meteor freak. Lana, too."

Pete couldn't keep a laugh from escaping. "I just wish I remembered shooting at Lex Luthor," Pete said, trudging through the snow to the lake. "You said 'first of all.' That means there's a second of all."

"Second of all, I can't skate," Chloe pointed out, watching as Pete sat on a log.

"That's why I'm going to teach you. It's easy," Pete told her, pulling his boots off. He slipped on one black skate, tying the laces tightly.

"Third of all, look at these," Chloe said, holding the skates out to Pete. "They're baby pink."

Pete laughed again, pulling on his second skate. "What would you expect? I told you to borrow Clark's, but noooo you had to borrow Lana's."

"Clark has gigantic feet. He's almost seven feet tall for goodness' sake! I couldn't wear his," Chloe exclaimed.

Pete rolled his eyes, pulling Chloe roughly onto the log. "Put them on and stop complaining."

Chloe rubbed her hip where she had landed on it. "You can ask nicely," she said, pulling off her boots.

"I could, but you're already doing it, making it a moot point," Pete grinned, standing up.

Chloe threw one of his boots at him, but Pete caught it and tossed it back with its mate. When she had pulled on both skates Pete took her hand to help her stand up.

"You know how to roller blade, right?" Pete asked, taking Chloe's arm.

"Yes, I know how to roller blade," Chloe said in a disgusted tone. 

"It's like that," Pete said, pushing Chloe out onto the ice by her waist.

Chloe slid across the ice, increasing speed.

"Move your feet, Chloe," Pete told her. "Chloe, move-"

He was cut off when Chloe fell. "I hate you. You know that, right?" she called, her back to him.

Pete skated smoothly out onto the ice, turning in front of Chloe. He held out his hand. "Yeah, I know."

Chloe reached for his hand. On second thought she kicked his skates out from under him. Pete fell in a heap.

"Hey, that wasn't very fair," Pete complained.

"Neither was pushing me out onto the ice by myself when you knew I couldn't skate," Chloe retorted.

Pete pulled himself up, skating backwards until he was out of reach of Chloe's feet. "Do you want help getting up or not?"

Chloe nodded. "Yes, please."

"You said 'please.' Now I'm scared," Pete grinned, skating forward to help Chloe.

Chloe rolled her eyes, taking both of Pete's hands in her own. She slipped twice before finally getting to her feet. Pete wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Do I look okay?" Chloe asked haughtily.

Pete immediately let go of her and she shrieked, grabbing his arm. 

"Don't let go!" she told him, pulling him closer so she could get a better grip.

"Then don't be rude," Pete said, trying to get his arm out of her iron grip.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Pete. Really I am," Chloe said, reaching for him. "Now come _here_!"

Pete spun once. "Try that. Try to spin."

Chloe looked wary. "I don't want to," she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Look," Pete said, pointing to his feet. "Put one foot over the other, then twist. It's easy."

Chloe crossed her ankles, concentrating on staying balanced. She started to turn, and her foot slid out from under her.

"Whoa," Pete said, skating forward one step to catch her. 

"You lied," Chloe said, glaring at Pete.

Pete took Chloe's hands. "Let's try something easier. I'll pull you and you try to move your feet back and forth."

"I'm going to fall," Chloe said as Pete pulled her slowly. 

"No you won't, because I won't let you. Move your feet. The right, now the left. You can do it," Pete urged. 

"Look at me," Chloe said, grinning at her feet. "I'm skating."

"Want me to let go?" Pete asked.

"No!" Chloe said quickly. 

"Okay, but I'm going to let go of one of your hands," Pete said, letting go of her right hand. He slid to her side. "I'll skate beside you. You can do it."

They skated around the ice once without fault. Chloe grinned the whole way, oblivious to Pete's adoring looks.

"Let go," she instructed, picking up speed.

Pete let go of her hand, watching as she skated in front of him. She got about four feet before she started to tilt forward. Pete took four quick glides, and got to her right before she hit the ice on all fours. He wrapped an arm around her waist from behind, pulling her upright.

"Thank you," Chloe said, twisting in his arms.

Pete smiled, his breath catching at their closeness. "No problem," he said, his voice coming out almost a whisper.

Chloe smiled brightly at Pete, using him as leverage to get herself going again. She skated a few feet away, then turned to face Pete. "Watch this," she said, crossing her ankles. That motion alone sent her falling to the ice.

Pete sped forward and took her arm, but she shook him off.

"No, I can do it," she said, struggling to her feet. 

"Okay," Pete said warily, skating back a few glides. 

Chloe crossed her ankles again. She spun halfway around before landing flat on her back. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, pushing herself up. Once again she crossed her ankles to get ready to spin. This time she got three-quarters of the way around before landing hard on her hip and elbow. 

"Well, that's progress," she muttered, standing and brushing the snow from her pants. 

Pete watched, helpless to do anything when Chloe fell.

Chloe hadn't even started to turn before she landed on her hands and knees. "Ow," she said harshly, roughly brushing a strand of hair out of her eyes.

"You don't-" Pete started.

"Pete," Chloe warned, shooting him a dirty look. "I have an idea." She skated a few feet, gaining momentum before spinning.

"Ha!" she exclaimed, stamping the toe of her skate into the ice. "Told you I could do it."

"I didn't doubt you for a minute," Pete replied with a smile as he skated to her.

Chloe slapped his shoulder with a gloved hand. "Yes you did."

Pete shrugged, his eyes shining. "If you say so," he said, taking Chloe's hand and spinning her.

Chloe wasn't prepared for the sudden movement and her feet started to slip. She let go of Pete's hand to grip his shoulders, and Pete's hands went to her waist to steady her.

"You meant to do that," Chloe said softly, her face inches from Pete's.

"If you say so," Pete answered with a smoldering look.

Chloe looked into Pete's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She raised carefully on the toes of her skates and pressed her lips to Pete's. Pete's arms wrapped around Chloe's waist, pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss.

***

"Hello?" Pete asked, pushing the 'talk' button on his cell phone.

"Hey, Pete. Did it work?" came a voice on the other end.

Pete looked across the Talon at Chloe. She was buying a coffee and laughing with Lana about some unknown joke. As if she knew he was looking she turned back to look at Pete, her smile lighting up her face.

"Yeah, Clark. It worked," Pete answered.


End file.
